


Feels like Home

by Kh530



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: An exploration of the idea of 'home' through the eyes of mates Kelly Bennett and Robbie Fonatine throughout the Green Creek series.For #GiftsforRobbie over on Twitter for Robbie Fonatine's birthday!
Relationships: Kelly Bennett & Carter Bennett, Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. The Place Where Love (And Feeling Good Don't Ever Cost a Thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Robbie Fonatine, my good boy! This ended up being more of the character study than an actual fic (which I'd never really done before to be honest) but I really enjoyed this and I hope you do as well. Unfortunately I am That Bitch and couldn't finish Robbie's chapter before his birthday, but it'll be up as soon as I finish. 
> 
> The title of the fic comes from So Cold by Ben Cocks. The title of this chapter comes from Home by Chris Daughtry.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful, WONDERFUL beta Sarah, to whom I owe my entire existence basically.

For Kelly Bennett, home was the smell of his mother’s cooking. It was the sound of Carter’s laugh and the pitter-patter of Joe’s feet running up the stairs, usually to hide from some mischief he’d caused. It was the look of Mark’s small, secret smile, always encouraging, and the feeling of his father’s hand on his shoulder, his voice saying, “Well done, son.”

All of that ended when Thomas Bennett died. Thomas Bennett died and Kelly’s home died with it. His father took the smell of his mother’s cooking, the sound of Carter’s laugh, Joe’s excited footsteps–all of it–from him when he died, leaving them all without him. 

And it took Kelly to the road. He and Carter and Joe and Gordo went on the road for over three years, leaving Green Creek, leaving their mother and Mark, leaving Ox, behind. And so, Kelly’s home changed. It became the sound of Carter’s laugh–less joyous than it had been before, harder, more angry, like Carter himself had become. It was the smell of Gordo’s magic, slightly irritating but familiar nonetheless (also like Gordo himself). It was the look on Joe’s face when he stared out the window, his expression not happy, not sad, but thoughtful. It reminded Kelly of his father--which made sense considering Joe was the Alpha afterall. 

Then finally, finally,  _ finally _ , Kelly was  _ home _ . He was home and his family was together (minus one, minus his father and that was an ache that would never go away he didn’t think, not really). And nothing was the same. The pack had  _ grown _ . Ox was an  _ Alpha _ . It was different, everything was different, but it could be Kelly’s home still. He could accept that. 

But what Kelly hadn’t expected– and didn’t know if he could accept–was for another wolf to be there when he– when they– arrived home. And what Kelly never would have expected was for this wolf to smell like  _ home,  _ to bombard him with everything that had reminded him of home– the smells, the sounds,  _ everything _ .

And it scared him. The wolf– the beautiful gray wolf– no, Kelly wouldn’t admit that he’d stared at him– stared at him– at Robbie Fontaine– scared him. The  _ idea _ of Robbie scared Kelly shitless and he couldn’t handle it. Not now, not yet.

So he didn’t. So Kelly spend a  _ stupid _ amount of time ignoring Robbie, ignoring the fact that the two of them were mates. Until shit went to hell, anyway. And when it did, when Kelly nearly lost Carter and his brother–his  _ tether _ – was an Omega with bright violet eyes that made Kelly’s heart nearly break in two, Robbie was there. Robbie held him and for a moment, just for a moment, Kelly felt as though he could  _ breathe _ . Robbie smelt like home and although Carter was both there and not there at the same time, Robbie made him feel whole and safe and Kelly felt less like he was going to break apart at any second.

So maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised when he fell in love with Robbie. When things were better, when Carter was better– not okay, no Carter wouldn’t completely be okay until Robert Livingstone was dead, so Kelly wanted him dead. He wanted Robert Livingstone dead more than anyone–even more than he had wanted Richard Collins dead because Carter meant  _ so much _ to Kelly. He meant more to Kelly than Joe, than his dad, than anyone, and Kelly refused to feel guilty about that.

So even when he let himself fall in love with Robbie Fontaine, he hadn’t expected to love him so much. Never in a million years did he think that he would love someone as much as Carter, but he  _ did _ . And Robbie was that person. He loved the way that Robbie tried– even when he knew he might fail. He loved the way that Robbie said what he believed with his chest– even when that usually meant Gordo throwing something at him for ‘being a fucking idiot’. He loved how Robbie just made Kelly feel  _ better _ , especially on the rough days when Carter was having a bad day because that meant  _ Kelly _ was having a bad day. 

More than anything, Kelly loved when he had both Robbie and Carter (and by extension the timber wolf more often than not) with him, next to him. Those were the days when Kelly could breathe the easiest, when he felt the best, when he felt the most whole.

So of course those days couldn’t last. The Bennett pack was never able to catch a break for long and sometimes, Kelly wondered if his mother was right and that they were cursed.

Because Robbie was gone. Robbie Fontaine– his  _ mate _ – was gone and Kelly couldn’t breathe. Even with Carter next to him, even with Joe, with his mother, with Mark, with the whole goddamn  _ pack _ , Kelly Bennett couldn’t breathe. He’d never believed that someone’s lover made them feel whole, but without Robbie there was a hole. It was deeper, more raw than the one left by his father, than the hole that had been made when Carter was infected and was nearly lost to his Omega. And he couldn’t  _ breathe _ . He couldn’t breathe without him, without Robbie Fontaine and his dumb glasses by his side. So he couldn’t just  _ not _ fight for Robbie. Regardless of what happened with him and Tanner and Chris and the Omega ( _ Alan _ , the wolf’s name was  _ Alan _ , and he deserved to be remembered. That was the least Kelly could do). 

So he didn’t. So Kelly Bennett, the arguably weakest of the Bennett brothers–not an Alpha like Joe or big and strong and intimidating like Carter– said fuck ‘em. Fuck Joe and Rico and anyone else who wouldn’t help him find Robbie and Kelly looked for his mate himself. And then Ox and Gordo joined him. And he loved them for it. And he tried, tried his hardest not to resent the others. 

And his faith in Robbie never wavered– it almost did, just once, when they had found out that he was in Maine. But in the end, Kelly  _ knew  _ something had to be wrong, that Robbie would never have left him if he had a choice. Because Robbie was his  _ home _ . Because Robbie had never felt safer anywhere than he did in Green Creek, than he did with  _ Kelly _ , with his arms wrapped around  _ Kelly _ . More than anything, Kelly wanted Robbie back with him, to wrap his arms around his mate and hold him close and never let him go. So he fought. He fought, and fought and fought– to find him, to bring him home, to tell Joe and Rico to fuck off if they weren’t gonna make themselves useful. 

And it paid off in the end. They were able to bring– or rather drag–Robbie back to Green Creek. Kelly’s home was…  _ home _ . And despite the fact that nothing was the same, that  _ Robbie _ wasn’t the same, that he couldn’t even remember him, remember anything about Green Creek at all, that Kelly had  _ lost his wolf _ in the process of bringing Robbie home, for the first time in thirteen months, Kelly Bennett felt as though he could  _ breathe _ , like the hole Robbie had left was nowhere near as empty as it had been. Because even if Robbie couldn’t remember him, Robbie was in front of him. Kelly could wrap his arms around him and feel his hair between his fingers, even though his hair was longer than Kelly ever remembered it.

So they started again. They decided to start all over again and relearn things about each other, like the fact that Robbie was a terrible cook or that Kelly loved listening to Robbie play the guitar, that they both loved to sit under the trees in the territory. Kelly decided to fight for Robbie and Robbie decided to fight for him and it almost felt normal, it almost felt completely like  _ home,  _ even without Kelly’s wolf and Robbie’s memories of before.

Unfortunately, nothing comes without a price--not for the Bennett pack. And although Carter and Mark became Betas again, Kelly got his wolf back, and Robbie even got his memories back (abet after the fact), they lost a member of their pack in the process– they lost the timber wolf--Gavin. They lost Gavin, Carter’s  _ mate _ , Gordo’s  _ brother _ – and another hole in Kelly’s heart, in the  _ pack’s _ heart formed, even as other holes filled.

Kelly understood, in the back of his mind, behind the part that felt like it would go  _ feral _ without Carter– without his  _ tether _ – how Carter felt without Gavin. It was how  _ he  _ had felt without Robbie, how he had felt without when Carter had been lost to his Omega. 

But that didn’t make the pain hurt any less. It didn’t make Kelly feel like he was losing his mind any less, even with Robbie’s arms wrapped around him tightly, soothing him, telling him it would be alright. Because how was  _ anything _ supposed to be alright without Carter? Nothing had been alright without Robbie. Even if he knew why Carter left, that didn’t mean Kelly was just going to  _ accept it _ . 

No, Kelly Bennett had never been good at accepting when there were holes in his heart, when the people he loved were missing. So with Robbie, who smelled like home by his side, Kelly Bennett was going to fight for his home to be whole once again. 


	2. Life of Pages (Waiting to be Filled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Robbie Fontaine character study on the idea of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I hope you've enjoyed thus far!
> 
> So much love to my beta, Sarah, for who this would not be possible otherwise. Thank you for letting me give you feels.
> 
> The title of this chapter comes from the song, Place in This World by Michael W. Smith

For Robbie Fontaine, home was just a dream for many years. It was the idea of belonging and safety and love, and sometimes he thought he’d never find that at all.

Since he was a child, even when his mother was still alive, he didn’t really have a place to call home– not for long. Not in the very first house, he remembered as a child, a place where he had lived with both his parents before his father decided that he and his mother were monsters that deserved to be hunted down. Not on the run from his father, in the back of his mother’s car, in motels, in rest stops. He’d thought once, that maybe, maybe, back when Denise and her pack had taken in him and his mother, that he had found a home.

But that had ended with everyone dead– his mother, his father, and Denise and her entire pack. And a part of him blamed himself. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, maybe that’s what kept him from finding a home among the packs he stayed with.

And oh, did Robbie stay with so many different packs throughout his childhood. He was pretty sure he’d visited most of the eastern seaboard throughout his childhood, bouncing from one pack, to the next, to the next. The Summers pack, the Wilson pack, the Rigby pack– and those were only the packs that stood out, with Robbie having spent his early years as a wolf with the Rigby pack. But even then, none of those felt like home, not really, no matter how hard Robbie or the other pack members tried. It was never enough. Enough to keep from being an Omega, yeah. But not enough to feel like home, for him to have a place where he belonged. 

So the last thing he expected when Michelle Hughes sent him to Green Creek was to finally find what he had always been looking for. Oh, she’d told him Green Creek was special, the Green Creek was different, but he never expected  _ this _ . To walk into the land and  _ feel _ how different it was, like nowhere else he had ever been before. 

For years, and years, he’d hoped to find somewhere he belonged, but he had never expected to find it in the middle-of-nowhere, Oregon. 

And it took time. It wasn’t right away, but he did find it– he found a home. He found an unusual Alpha and  _ friends _ . For the first time, Robbie Fontaine found people that he wanted to stay with, people that he wanted to trust and more importantly, that he wanted to trust  _ him _ . 

That’s not to say it didn’t hurt leaving Michelle– it did, even if in the later years he’d feel the need to deny it, but for the first time, Robbie found a home. He found a home in Rico’s bitching and Tanner’s shitty country music, in the smell of Chris's old leather jacket. It was the sound of Elizabeth's humming, and Mark’s comforting presence, and Jessie’s take-no-shit attitude. Home was the look on Ox’s face when he assured him that yes,  _ this was his pack. This was his home _ .

And yeah, maybe he was dumb enough to think he was in love with Ox for a hot second, but hey, so had Jessie, so it was okay, right?  _ Right? _

But Robbie was content– no,  _ overjoyed _ –with what he had. He didn’t think he needed anything else, any _ one _ else. He was blessed with a pack who loved him, who he loved back, and who made him feel special. He hadn’t expected anything else.

So what he hadn’t expected was to be  _ bombarded  _ with grass and lakewater and sunshine, oh so much sunshine despite the blue, blue, blue, the moment he laid eyes on Kelly Bennett. 

And for the longest time things were... Weird. Because Robbie had never expected to find this, to find a  _ mate _ . He never even thought he’d ever be able to find a  _ home _ . 

So they took it slow–Kelly wasn’t ready to deal with having a mate– and honestly, Robbie had to come to terms with accepting that he himself  _ could _ have this. He, Robbie Fontaine, who had never had a home since his father and a band of hunters burned it down and killed his mother, could have this– that he  _ deserved this _ . A mate. A family. A home.

In time, they both learned they  _ could _ have this. With the way Robbie played with his glasses when he was nervous, with the way Kelly laughed when someone (Carter) did something stupid, with little touches–touches that reassured them both, that kept them grounded–grounded  _ to each other–  _ that both men stupidly tried to ignore at first.

It took time, but even when things went to hell– when Carter became an Omega and Kelly feared that his brother, his heart, his anchor, might be lost forever – it still felt like Robbie and Kelly had all the time in the world. So it didn’t matter that they took things slowly; that the pack (Carter) would sometimes give him shit. It was okay. It was okay. It was okay.

And for a while, it was okay. The two of them took it slow and supported each other when Kelly worried about the pack (Carter) , when Robbie worried about the shop (Gordo). They had little moments together. Robbie’s (failed) breakfasts and Kelly’s (amazing) cuddles, under the trees in the moonlight. When they moved in together at the house that had once been Ox and his mother’s. The two of them were  _ happy _ . They loved each other and they wanted this to last forever. They (foolishly) thought this could last forever.

So, of course, it didn’t. Because being a Bennett was a curse and the Bennett pack was never at peace for long. 

It was supposed to be a simple trip, an easy trip to drop off an Omega with a new pack. Then he’d be back in Kelly’s arms. The two of them, together, as they should be. Simple. Quick. Easy. 

But things were never simple, quick, or easy for the Bennett pack. Instead, Robbie Fontaine lost himself–everything he was, everything he had gained in the past few years. His home, his family, his pack, his mate, taken from him. All because of one vengeful witch.

And for Robbie Fontine, although he didn’t know it, didn’t know  _ anything  _ anymore, those feelings of wanting, of _ yearning _ for a place that feels right, a place to truly call home, returned to him, just like they did throughout his entire life. He spent over a year in a blue that he didn’t realize was a blue.

But then he saw a man–a blond man with a sad smile and a shirt with _ Robbie’s name on it _ – and although he didn’t realize it, although he was scared and confused and doesn’t understand everything that was going on, everything began to just… click.

And it was slow going for a while, Robbie getting to know the Bennetts, know the pack–  _ his pack _ – all over again, having lost  _ seven years _ worth of memories. It wasn’t easy, but over time he reformed his relationships with them. With the shop guys. With Gordo. With Ox. And most important with his  _ mate _ , with the man who smelt like grass and lakewater and sunshine, with Kelly fucking Bennett who  _ lost his wolf _ to bring Robbie back to him--to bring Robbie  _ home _ .

Yet before Robbie realized it, the Bennett pack became his home (again). He found his home in the way that Ox put his hand on Robbie’s shoulder to reassure him, as if to say,  _ yes, Robbie, you belong here. You belong here with us. _ It was the sound of shitty rock music at the garage. It was the smell of Elizabeth’s flowers and the sound of Carter yelling at the timber wolf to,  _ stop following me, asshole _ . He found his home in the way that Kelly looked at him like no one else had ever before, like he, Robbie Fontaine was  _ everything _ . And before he realized it, he wanted to love Kelly Bennett as much as Kelly loved him. He wanted  _ back _ what had been stolen from him. 

But to have that back meant remembering–remembering everything. Remembering the good, the bad, and the ugly. It meant that he would remember what Ezra– what  _ Robert Livingstone _ had done to him. It meant remembering what he had done–how he had been  _ used _ to  _ kill _ Chris, to nearly kill Tanner, to kill the Omega, Alan, that they had been tasked with helping. And Robbie didn’t know if he could handle that–even if it meant remembering everything that he and Kelly, his pack, his love, his  _ mate _ , had had together. He didn’t know if he could survive knowing what he had done to the people he cherished, what had been done to  _ him _ .

And he wouldn’t have survived it, not without Kelly, not without the rest of his pack. 

So when he gets his memories back, he knows finally, truly understands how much each and every member of this pack means to him–how much he means to  _ them _ . 

This is his pack. This is home. And he would _ never _ let anyone take him from them again–and he would fight to bring peace to his pack, to have his entire pack together again, once and for all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on Twitter at Hearts530. I'm at the corner of The Magicians and Green Creek hell. Please save me.


End file.
